Contemporary dishwashers have a treating chamber in which utensils are received for treatment using one or more treating liquids to wash off food soil from the surface of the utensils according to a washing cycle. The treating liquid may include at least one of water and treating chemistry. The treating liquid is recirculated throughout the treating chamber to aid in the removal of soils. Most soils are easily removed. However, heavy soils or baked-on soils still present a problem for removal.